This invention relates generally to photography. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remotely controlled spotlight and camera assembly adapted to be attached to a vehicle and operable from the interior thereof.
In the prior art it is of course known that some form of light must generally be directed upon an object to be photographed. Often the source of illumination is mounted in such a way that it may be conveniently aimed or handled along with the camera. One example of this general type of construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,916, issued to A. Bensen on Aug. 23, 1949. The latter reference discloses a camera and an associated illumination lamp mounted on a hand held frame.
There have also been attempts in the prior art to mount cameras to automobiles to facilitate vehicular photography. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,196, issued Sept. 3, 1974, discloses a camera support whereby a camera may be selectively secured to a vehicular window. U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,149, issued Oct. 14, 1958 to R. Lehder discloses an automobile camera support adapted to be attached to the upper frame portion of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,602, issued Apr. 6, 1965 to L. Wilt discloses a bracket for mounting a movie camera to the dash of an automobile. Another form of camera mounting structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,253, issued to D. McDonald on Oct. 6, 1959. In the latter reference a camera is mounted to the dash of an automobile in order to simultaneously photograph a speeding vehicle and a radar-controlled meter indication of the speeding vehicle's velocity.
With prior art mounting brackets which rigidly attach cameras interiorly of a vehicle it is difficult to aim the camera where moving objects are to be photographed. When a camera is mounted internally of a vehicle, reflective or refractive distortion caused by the windshield (or other glass panels) can deleteriously affect picture quality. Of course, in this regard, the often dirty windshield associated with a vehicle will be a great disadvantage. On the other hand, if a camera is mounted externally of the vehicle it may be difficult or nearly impossible to precisely aim and control it.